


Earth 2 Harrison wells falls in love with you

by NatsukiTakama



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiTakama/pseuds/NatsukiTakama
Summary: Author note : I am just going to pretend nothing happen to our precious grumpy scientistI felt a bit insecure about it I read it like a thousand time before publish it I hope it’s fine please let me know ♡
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Harrison Wells x Reader
Kudos: 12





	Earth 2 Harrison wells falls in love with you

* It all started the first time he saw you, when he came on earth 1 for the very first time #DaddySaviour

* you were one of those (with Caitlin) who were a bit cautious with Harry you tried to be nice with him but knowing by experience that a wells could be dangerous. 

* but still you were one of the nicer with him

* he has appreciated that like a lot, but at this moment he didn’t think much of it 

* For him you were a nice co-worker as Caitlin was 

* Team flash saw you as a blessing, : cause every time you were here Harry tried to loosen-up 

* He didn’t behave like he used to 

* Hell sometimes he was about to yell at someone but the second he saw you, he just calm down 

* They also started to notice his behavior when you were around 

* It’s all start with simple things : always make sure to look presentable even stick out his chest trying to look more muscular (by flexing his arms) and taller if that is even possible 

* They began being suspicious

* Like I said he tried to cool-off everytime you were around as if he didn’t want you to see « grumpy Harry » which make them curious 

* The fact he wasn’t yelling at you didn’t help either 

* The last straw was when Harry started to make you coffee, We all know how coffee is important to him but still he always thought making you a cup of coffee : he didn’t do that for the other 

* He even threw a book at Cisco for finishing coffee maker and not making new coffee : It never happen with you 

* He always trying to find an excuse to his manners 

* **« Y/N is working hard you should do as Y/N do Ramon » *** « What seducing you ? » *** « They not… you know what you’re jealous that’s all »******

********

********

* Of course the way he acted around you was an echo to your behavior 

* Harry starts having suspicious when he saw you blushing when he complimented you 

* Plus you were so careful with him : You always made sure he slept enough, ate enough

* His heart couldn’t take it : this was absolutely too sweet for him 

* you were killing him by acting like this

* And it didn’t help you were one of the only people who trusted him even when he betrayed Barry by steeling his speed in order to save his daughter 

* **« Come on guys he is a freaking Dad what did you expect him to do ? He never lies about it he always said he’ll always pick his family first and so do everyone here ! »**

* He has known about your speech later (cause he was a bit stuck on the pipeline). But for now he has to focus on his mission : get his daughter back 

* After that he might try to make a move 

* I said try 

* Of course it wouldn’t be that simple 

* After taking his daughter back closing the last breaches and making sure there no way Zoom could go to earth 1 losing Jay at the process

* Everyone wasn’t very cheerful : Especially you. 

* For an unexplainable reason (For Harry) you started feeling guilty about it as if you didn’t work enough for TeamFlash 

* If you worked harder maybe you could heal Jay with Caitlin so he won’t die ??? 

* Harry wanted to do something about it but again he had his whole « find my teenage daughter » mission 

* After the whole Zoom’s chapter Harry has to go back to his earth : his mission was over 

* Since he didn’t make a move about your potential crush at each other he didn’t thought he would be good to tell you his feeling. Especially because he didn’t plan to go back so it’ll be useless. But both of you were in love though 

* Fortunately , destiny has something planned for you 

* Harry finally went back on earth 1 not for you but for his daughter 

* But still he was back, and you didn’t plan to lose this chance 

* You started to get closer to him slowly at first 

* but again, it couldn’t be that easy

* He was genuinely concerned about his daughter and he might decided to ignore you (cause he felt really empty without you but won’t tell he was too afraid the feeling wouldn’t be mutual) and we’re talking about Harry he is grumpy and a bit harsh when he wants to. Especially when was bothered by something in our case he was bother cause he couldn’t help but think about you

* So one day a fight happened between you two and you just left him not wanting being mean at him and that is how he knows you mattered to him a lot and couldn’t pretend you weren’t. 

* he couldn’t rationalize it he just felt it : the second you left the room, he felt empty, guilty, sad the way he felt a lump on his throat as if he couldn’t breath.

* He offered you a big belly burger to apologize (that how you knew something was happening)

* he knew you weren’t just a crush (still hate his word) to him

* It was obvious : How he was astonished by the way you look. How his heart fluttered when you smiled or just said his name 

* Your laugh definitely became his favorite sound (with BabyJesse laugh but it’s a secret)

* The way he felt his cheeks burned when you smiled at him or worst when you sent a wink. He became a mess around you.: He couldn’t make any sentence without a stammer or thought properly when you were around him.

* All he was asking was to be closed to you, kiss you, Hug you make you feel loved. But he has lost you now has he ? Well that what he thought 

* Again Fate has planned for you : during a « normal » mission you decided to fight crimes with Barry : even if Harry didn’t want that he couldn’t say anything. You got hurt : some bad guy choke you against a wall and the last thing you saw was Barry before collapsed 

* Harry was so tensed : this was all his fault he shouldn’t ignore you so you wouldn’t have reason to go with Barry you’ll be safe. Of course he couldn’t know that but seing you right there unconscious : he wish he could be there and wring that bad guy’s neck 

* In a flash you were at Caitlin’s side to let her « does her magic » as she says. 

* And he felt it again his stomach was twisted, the lump on his throat and felt like he was about to cry : what if you didn’t wake up ? He won’t be able to confess to you at all. For a moment you were the only thing on his mind. 

* His heart was pounding as if he could go through his chest. He will give everything to go back in time just to save you. 

* You woke up eventually. The first thing you saw was harry sleeping his hand on his fist 

* Team flash teased you about it especially because he was always by your side. Which was true after your accident he couldn’t not being there for you 

* Screw Savitar and all bad guys he was stronger enough to protect you 

* After that he started getting closer to you. Which flustered you but you won’t argue it felt so nice having him around 

* Cisco teased him so much : You just give him a weapon against Harry 

* **« Come on ask her on date dude what are you waiting for ? » « I don’t know what are you talking about Ramon. »**

* The truth is, Harry wanted to confess when he’ll confident enough. But it never happens at least not as fast as Cisco would. Since his « crush » on you it became difficult to work with Harry because he wasn’t really focused on the work.

* That’s how the war began. If he wasn’t ready to confess maybe someone could push him to.

* The mission was simple : Push Harry to confess

* Every member of the team flash decided to help him too. They couldn’t bear this lust/love aura around you everytime you met each other.

* Since harry was quick to react team flash decided to force him to confess by making him jealous. Which sound like a genius plan on their mind 

* All they have to do was to find a rival. And who is better to challenge a wells than another wells ? 

* See where I’m going 

* They asked cutie pie HR to play it. He accepted just to tease his friends 

* So for about two weeks HR has started his mission “Push harry to make a move for fuck sake”

* That’s quite something : every time his dopple’ was around Y/N, Harry felt it his « dark instinct » as he calls it 

* Something was telling him to get HR away from you : but how ? 

* It wasn’t like you were his. He didn’t has the right 

* You on the other side realized what this all was about, and thought it was a great way tot know if Harry was a interested or not. Plus it amuses you seeing him gets angry against HR but tried to keep his poker face.

* It took harry two weeks before explode and took you apart from him 

* **«Harry what’s wrong ? » « I don’t want to see you with him » « what ? » « you hear me » « and why is that ? »**

* At this time he got you closer to him while looking at you right on yours eyes. Harry wasn’t good at feelings he never knew how to say it properly 

* So he showed you 

* In a flash you were back on the wall while Harry gave you the most possessive kiss you never have. The way he hold you for dear life, the way his lips and tongue moved against yours. Everything coming from his body told you the way he felt.

* After all this time flirting getting distant and get closer again it finally happened 

* Harry only broke the kiss because you were out of air, both of you were a mess 

* Your lips was swollen by the kiss and his hair was a mess 

* **« Well that was quite an expressive kiss Harry »**

* He just chuckled and then put his forehead against yours while whispering you how much he loves you, You on the other hand told him how fool he was for believing he wasn’t enough 


End file.
